Silence, and Feel
by Fidyagami
Summary: CANON/ Fik penutup SIVE-ShikaIno Valentine Event/ Ino merasa kedekatannya pada timnya memudar, apalagi di malam valentine yang terasa hampa dan semakin hampa tanpa kehadiran sang guru/ hm, just story flat?


**DISCLAIMER**: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Warning**: Canon semi AU, OOC (maybe), typo (buat jaga-jaga) agak rush.

Don't like? Don't read!

**Fik ini juga request dari my sista Kuromaki Shana ^^v semoga gak ngecewain deh =)**

.

Flashback merupakan salah satu scane/hint yang saya ambil dikomik aslinya.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Cring.

Suara lonceng yang diterpa oleh tiupan angin terdengar di pintu depan toko bunga milik Yamanaka. Angin hanya sebentar berlabuh di benda besi itu, kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalanan yang tiada akhirnya.

Mendung gelap awan melapisi permukaan cahaya bumi menandakan akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Walau begitu, suara anak kecil bermain diluar sana masih saja bersemangat untuk gaduh.

Ino mendesah sendiri dari tempat duduknya. Sedari tadi ia hanya memandangi serta memainkan kuku-kukunya yang selalu dirawatnya.

Ia bukannya bosan atau apa, sedari tadi para pengunjung untuk membeli bunga terbilang cukup ramai. Ia bahkan tidak merasa kesepian walau sudah beberapa menit ia termangu. Ia juga tidak merasa capek dan mengantuk.

Hanya saja ia merasa ada yang kurang saat ini. Apalagi mengingat ini adalah hari valentine.

Yang kurang mungkin salah satu pengunjung yang selalu datang dulu, dan hari ini kelihatannya ia tidak akan datang. Bukan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

Ia merindukannya.

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

Cring.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar karena mendengar suara lonceng yang menandakan pintu tokonya dibuka seseorang. Gadis berkuncir satu itu bangun lalu meletakkan gunting yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk memotong daun-daun yang telah mengering dari potnya.

"Permisi."

Dari luar suara bariton yang _familiar_ di telinganya menyapa.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Ino berjalan cepat sembari tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sosok itu.

Benarkan. Setelah ia sampai ke depan, ternyata memang benar sosok itu yang pasti akan datang.

"Sensei, mau beli bunga?" tawar Ino dengan disertai senyum ramahnya. Muka yang peluh keringat itu agak sedikit cerah sekarang melihat kedatangan salah satu orang yang dihormatinya.

"A-ano." Asuma malah menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Ino menjadi kebingungan sesaat melihat tingkah sensei-nya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian otaknya baru nalar. "Oh! Pasti sensei kebingungan untuk mencari bunga, bukan?" tebaknya tepat. "Biar aku bantu, bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

Gadis itu langsung memilih dan menetapkan sendiri bunga yang akan dibeli oleh Asuma. Setangkai bunga lili yang masih segar sekarang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Ino memberi saran pada buga itu. "Ini cocok untuknya," goda Ino dengan disertai senyuman jahilnya.

"Er, baiklah." Asuma memutuskan untuk membelinya walau dengan perasaan canggung, sedikit banyaknya ia merasa malu juga pada anak didiknya itu.

"Terimakasih, semoga kencannya lancar," lagi-lagi Ino menggoda Asuma setelah pria itu membayarnya.

"Ka-kami tidak kencan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah malu-malu begitu, Sensei."

Entah sudah berapa lama Asuma masih mempertahankan senyum canggungnya di sini. Kalau lama-kelamaan dia di sini, bisa-bisa selamanya ia akan tersenyum seperti itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia keluar dari sini segera.

"Sudah ya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Asuma mulai berbalik berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Semoga kencannya lancar, Sensei!" Ino terkikik sendiri walaupun punggung Asuma sudah menghilang dari balik pintu depannya. Ia memang paling suka kalau menggoda Sensei-nya yang satu itu.

**.**

**End of flashback.**

**.**

Setelah kematian Asuma beberapa bulan yang lalu ia dan anggota timnya agak sedikit menjadi pendiam. Mungkin kesedihan itu masih larut sampai sekarang. Memang susah untuk melupakan orang yang penting sekaligus berharga seperti beliau.

Ekor matanya melirik jam di dindingnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sebaiknya ia segera menutup tokonya dan pergi ke pesta valentine nanti malam. Ah iya, nanti malam kan ada pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan oleh masyarakat Konoha. Sayang sekali memang kalau pesta itu harus dilupakan, apalagi mengingat acara seperti itu sangat jarang diadakan.

Mungkin saja semua teman-temannya berada di sana. Kalau begitu malam ini Ino tidak akan merasa hampa dan kesepian.

Kenapa perasaan ini selalu ada disetiap saat? Apalagi ketika sendirian?

Semakin menjerat lebih kuat di tulang tenggorokkan. Seperti ada yang kurang entah itu karena apa.

Tapi, entah mengapa sedikitpun tidak ada niat di hatinya untuk datang ke pesta itu. Paling yang ada hanya makan malam yang membosankan. Lalu, mengapa semua terasa bosan? Ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

Ia mendesah kembali seolah pasokkan udara dalam dirinya drastis menurun. Bisa bernapas seperti biasa namun entah mengapa terasa sangat berat, seolah baru berlari jauh tidak henti-hentinya.

Dan sekarang apa?

Setiap mengingat gurunya, ia selalu teringat pertarungan itu kembali...

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

"Berarti untuk benar-benar mengalahkan orang itu, kita harus menghancurkan empat jantung yang tersisa?" tebak Ino tepat. Gadis itu baru menyadari kelemahan pada musuhnya yang berada tidak terlalu jauh di depannya ini. Ia melirik Shikamaru dari ekor matanya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah mengetahui kelemahan dua musuh yang berada di depannya lebih dulu darinya. Pantas saja pria nanas itu diam saja dari tadi.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru singkat yang berdiri di samping gadis itu. Mata hitamnya masih menatap tajam lurus ke depan, walau begitu otak cerdasnya masih bekerja untuk mengatur strategi mengalahkan dua musuh tangguhnya itu.

"Kalian sadar juga? Masing-masing jantung ini kurebut dari para _Shinobi_ yang dulu pernah kulawan. Bisa kuperbaruhi lagi." Kakuzu yang mendengar itu ambil bicara dengan suara beratnya. Kalau saja ia tidak menggunkan masker hitam di mukanya. Mungkin seringai tajam kini terlihat sekarang.

"Kami kombinasi yang tidak bisa mati!" Hidan yang berada di sebelah Kakuzu tertawa keras membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Di tangan orang yang tidak bisa mati itu ia membawa sebuah senjata besar yang bisa memotong apa saja.

Tiga monster yang tadi keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu itu masih setia berdiri di antara mereka. Sebenarnya tadi ada empat. Dan yang satunya sudah dibunuh oleh Kakashi-_sensei._

"Shikamaru, bagaimana cara kita bertarung?" Kakashi yang berada di depan bertanya—kaos dalam hitam miliknya sudah tidak seperti awal lagi. Rompi hijaunya juga entah jatuh dimana. Pria berambut perak ini kelihatannya agak kelelahan. Ia sudah mengeluarkan sebagian kekuatannya dan mata sharingannya.

"Cara yang menguntungkan adalah pertarungan dengan memisahkan mereka berdua," jawab Shikamaru terkesan santai. "Pertama, hentikan serangan kombinasi mereka, lalu pusatkan serangan pada yang duluan bisa dikalahkan dengan dibunuh empat kali lagi."

"Jadi kita perlu menghentikan gerakkan yang bernama Hidan itu..."

"Biar aku saja." sela Ino ditengah diskusi mereka berdua. Sontak Kakashi dan Shikamaru menoleh padanya. "Saat ini cakraku-lah yang paling banyak. Selain itu karena tak berguna untuk pertarungan sederhana. Dengan _Shintenshin no Jutsu_."

"Tidak bisa!" cercah Shikamaru cepat. "Pada dasarnya, _Shintenshin_ itu jurus kombinasi begitu gerakkan dihentikan oleh _Kagemane-_ku." Shikamaru agak sedikit membentak gadis itu atas usulnya, "kalau ketahuan, kau takkan kembali ketubuhmu dalam beberapa menit. Resikonya terlalu tinggi!"

Ino menunduk dalam kecewa. Ia tidak habis pikir disaat seperti ini nyatanya ia tidak berguna.

"Aku saja." Shikamaru berusaha untuk menghibur Ino yang sempat kecewa pada diri sendirinya itu, "aku akan pindah dari sini, begitu bisa mengikatnya dengan _Kagemane_."

**.**

**End of flashback.**

**.**

Shikamaru Nara.

Pria itu adalah salah satu teman setimnya yang selalu bekerja keras. Setiap ada misi atau melawan musuh dia selalu melindungi Ino. Sedikitpun Ino tidak pernah melindungi Shikamaru. Ia bahkan merasa selalu tidak berguna walau disaat genting,

Untungnya saat itu tim tujuh datang menolongnya. Mereka akhirnya mendapat pertolngan pada waktu yang tepat.

Sedikit perasaan iri tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. Seharusnya ia lebih kuat daripada Sakura. Sekarang gadis itu sudah menjadi jelmaan Tsunade. Kalau saja ia sedikit kuat, mungkin disaat itu ia tidak butuh bantuan orang lain.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya, sebaiknya ia memang segera menutup tokonya sekarang. Sudah sore begini mana ada yang akan kemari lagi. Jam-jam seperti ini kan para pasangan sedang bermesraan dan jalan bersama di luar sana. Tidak seperti dirinya yang seharian berada di toko.

Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mau mengingat apa-apa lagi. Semua itu rasanya hanya akan menjadi bebannya saja.

Cring.

Suara lonceng itu terdengar lagi. Ino langsung mengangkat kepala melihat siapa yang datang di saat mau tutup seperti ini.

"Shikamaru?" padahal baru saja ia memikirkan laki-laki ini, dan sekarang sosok nyatanya sudah tertangkap matanya. Ia malah merasakan detakkan yang disertai desiran aneh disertai belaian angin hangat di kulit luarnya.

Shikamaru hanya menarik seringai tipis lalu berjalan pelan mendekat kearahnya. "Tolong bunganya."

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya saja Shikamaru kemari sore-sore begini lalu membeli bunga lagi. Mungkin saja untuk Asuma-sensei.

"Aku mau beli bunga." Shikamaru langsung melangkah kearah kiri—mendekat pada susunan karangan bunga warna-warni. Sesaat ia memandanginya mungkin berusaha untuk memilih.

"Serius sekali," gumam Ino sambil menatap punggung Shikamaru sekarang. Punggung yang terlapis rompi hijau itu terasa jauh sekarang. Apa mungkin kedekatan timnya tidak seperti dulu lagi hanya karena sensei-nya pergi? Itulah yang Ino rasakan; Mereka bertiga semakin terasa menjauh dan pecah berserakkan.

"Aku mau buket bunga yang ini." Shikamaru menunjuk bunga Lili yang selalu dibeli oleh Asuma dulu.

"Hah?" Ino sedikit tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Dua!" pinta Shikamaru singkat sembari menatap Ino sedikit kebingungan.

"Dua?"

"Iya memang kenapa? Kau cerewet sekali."

"Ba-baik."

Ino langsung mendekat kearah kumpulan bunga-bunga lili itu, lalu mengambilnya untuk dibuatkan buket. "Apa kamu punya dua pacar?" tanya Ino tidak sadar. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia malah mengatakan hal itu. Semestinya ia diam saja dan memenuhi pesanannya.

Shikamaru masih diam saja ia tidak menjawab. Merasa diacuhkan Ino hanya merenggut dalam hati. Pria jutek itu masih tetap seperti dulu. Tidak berubah. Yang ada malah lebih parah. Yang begini memang namanya tambah jauh. Memang tim mereka harus segera dibubarkan saja.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Ino tetap menggerakkan tangannya—merangkai bunga itu menjadi dua buket. Satu persatu tangkai bunga ia susun secara bersamaan. Tangan kecilnya yang terampil selalu membuat itu dengan sigap. Beberapa menit dalam kebisuan akhirnya dua buket selesai. Ternyata mengerjakan ini memang lebih baik dalam diam.

"Aku mau buat kartu juga," ujar Shikamaru.

Ino langsung memenuhi keinginan Shikamaru tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia membuka laci meja kasirnya dan memberikan Shikamaru dua lembar kartu ucapan yang masih kosong berwarna kuning.

Selagi Shikamaru menulis pada kartu itu diam-diam Ino memperhatikannya. Ia tidak habis pikir atau ia salah saja kalau Shikamaru agak sedikit mirip pada gurunya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menaruh kartu ucapan itu pada buketnya," tawar Ino seramah mungkin. Entah mengapa ia merasa menjadi kikuk sekarang. Padahal ia selalu bersikap santai pada pria itu. Apa mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dan menjalankan misi bersama?

Jujur saja tadi Ino sedikit merindukannya. Tapi sekarang sedikitpun ia malah tidak ingin bicara pada pria ini. Apa ya nama rasa ini? Ino bingung.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja."

"Ini." Ino menyerahkan dua buket itu bersamaan dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Shikamaru setelah membayar dua buket bunga tersebut. Ia akan berbalik melangkah tapi sebelum itu ia malah menyodorkan salah satu buketnya pada Ino—mau tak mau tangan Ino _refleks_ menangkapnya walau tanpa perintahnya.

"Itu untukmu," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Shikamaru melangkah lagi dari tempat Ino berdiri.

Karena buket itu lumayan besar Ino jadi susah untuk memandang Shikamaru, "tunggu! Kenapa ini untukku?"

"Ambil saja!"

Cring.

Setelah bunyi lonceng itu, Shikamaru benar-benar menghilang dari sini. Ino masih memandang pintu depan itu walau nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sebuah buket yang berada di tangannya. Di sana ia baru bisa melihat ada sebuah kartu yang baru saja ditulis Shikamaru.

Ino meraih kartu itu lalu membaca isinya.

_Keluarlah malam ini ke pesta._

_Jangan di rumah saja._

_Kalau kau tidak datang pestanya pasti merepotkan._

"Shikamaru..." lirih Ino haru, perlahan ia menaruh kembali kartu ucapan itu ke tempatnya. Dipandanginya lagi buket bunga lili itu yang berada di depannya. "Terimakasih," ucap Ino sembari menatap dalam lili putih itu.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih kembali pada pintu depan lagi. Ia menarik senyum tipis sendiri sembari menghela napas.

Sebaiknya sekarang ia harus segera mandi dan pergi ke pesta valentine malam ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah merambat menyelimuti langit yang terbentang luas Konoha. Padahal tadi sore cuacanya mendung, tapi sekarang bintang-bintang malah bertaburan di atas sana.

Ino mendongak kearah langit di pertengahan jalan saat ia menuju tempat acara valentine itu.

Entah kata siapa bintang itu adalah perwakilan orang yang sudah meninggal. Mereka hidup di semesta sebagai bintang yang mampu menerangi tempat asal mereka dulu.

Salah satu di antara bintang itu adalah yang paling terang. Ino menduga itulah sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Andai ia ada di sini malam ini. Pasti keakraban semua terasa nyaman.

Kimono ungu dengan obi kuning entah mengapa menjadi pilihannya. Jarang-jarang ia menggelung rambut panjangnya sekarang. Ia juga tidak habis pikir mau saja memakai baju itu. Ia yakin malam ini ia pasti salah kostum. Pasti semua orang memakai pakaian biasa saja. Walau begitu ia masih tetap percaya diri kembali melenggang menyusuri jalanan diantara rumah-rumah penduduk Konoha.

Terakhir kali kumpul yang Ino ingat saat Sai mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Hal itu mampu membuat perasaannya berbunga-bunga waktu itu, tapi kini semua tetap saja terasa hampa. Pria itu kini masih dipandangnya sebagai teman sesama tim saja.

Kini Ino melewati sebuah restoran yang sering dikunjunginya dulu, bau barberque dari sini tercium menggoda sekali. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak—menoleh pada tempat itu—Yakiniku-Q. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama-sama dahulu. Rasanya tempat ini sudah seperti kenangan yang terlupakan. Sudah lama mereka tidak mampir di sini bersama-sama. Padahal baru beberapa bulan tapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun.

Ino hanya bisa menarik senyum kecut sekarang. Ia memutar kembali kepalanya ke depan, tapi matanya melah menangkap sosok Shikamaru di ujung sana—di atas atap sedang berbaring seperti biasa menatap bintang.

Entah karena dorongan apa Ino malah mendekat ke sana. Ia memutuskan secara diam-diam untuk ke atas atap genting itu mendekati Shikamaru. Paling pria nanas itu sedang tertidur sekarang. Ino malah memikirkan sesuatu; ia bisa memandangi wajah polos Shikamaru saat tidur. Itu pasti sangat menggelikan untuk ditonton sekarang.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang adalah waktu pembagian tim." Iruka-sensei yang berada di depan kelas berbicara sembari memegang sebuah kertas lebar yang mungkin isinya tim-tim yang sudah dibagi.

Dengan seksama para murid menunggu pembagian itu. Sakura malah berdoa dalam hati untuk sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Begitupula Ino ia juga sudah menyiapkan doa agar sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap datar seperti biasa. Ia tidak peduli akan sekelompok dengan siapa.

"Untuk tim tujuh, Sakura, Sasuke!"

"Yeah!" Sakura langsung menyela perkataan Iruka-sensei sembari berdiri kegirangan. Ino memandang bosan dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hati ia terus merutukki musuh pinknya itu.

"Untuk tim sepuluh, Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji." Iruka-sensei masih bicara di depan. Sedangkan Ino malah menatap bosan dengan teman setim barunya itu.

"Ingat ya, aku yang mengatur di sini!" ungkapnya seperti anak judes saja pada kedua teman lelaki timnya itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya bisa diam saja—tidak mau ambil pusing untuk perkataan Ino barusan.

**.**

**End of Flashback.**

**.**

Masih dengan perlahan dan nafas tertahan Ino merayap mendekati Shikamaru. Ternyata untuk sampai ke atas sini agak sulit juga—mengingat pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat ia kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Mata Ino menangkap sesuatu—sebuket bunga yang tadi sore dibeli Shikamaru darinya, buket itu tergeletak di samping kepala kanannya.

Ino malah mendekat kearah buket itu—duduk berjongkok perlahan dan meraihnya.

Sebuah kartu ucapan masih berada di antara kelopak lili buket itu. Ino penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kartu itu—untuk melihat isi tulisan dari kartu itu.

_Happy Valentine, Bu._

Hanya itu yang tertulis di atas sana. Mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau Shikamaru akan memberikan itu untuk ibunya ternyata. Padahal di benaknya tadi sempat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Ah ya, ia tadi malah sempat memikirkan kalau bunga itu untuk Temari. Entah mengapa ia malah bernafas lega sekarang. Ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, ia sempat cemburu tadi walau ia tidak sadar.

Kemudian pandangannya menatap Shikamaru lagi yang masih memejamkan matanya. Entahlah, pria nanas itu benar-benar tidur atau tidak.

Wajah Shikamaru sedang tidur sangat polos, tidak menyebalkan dan datar seperti biasa. Memang saat tidur semua terlepas dari ekspresi. Ino malah menarik senyum tipis.

Didekatkannya wajahnya perlahan sembari menutup mata, ia hanya menempelkan sebentar kecupan di atas pipi pemuda Nara itu. "Terimakasih atas bunganya," bisiknya setelah ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Sama-sama."

Ino tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban dari mulut pemuda itu, ternyata Shikamaru sudah terbangun entah sejak kapan.

Andai saja ada cahaya yang lebih terang menyinari mereka sekarang, kedua pipi Ino yang merona akan lebih terlihat jelas.

Shikamaru membuka mata sepenuhnya. Ia menatap langsung sosok Ino yang tepat berada di kanannya sambil memegang buket bunga miliknya.

Dan sekarang apa? Kenapa jantungnya malah bertalu-talu? Lagi-lagi kimono yang dikenakkannya membuatnya susah untuk lebih cepat bergerak mundur menjauh dari sosok pria itu.

"A—ano, Shi-kamaru, a-aku maa-aaf," untaian kata yang dilontarkan Ino terdengar merancu dan susah dicerna. Ia sekarang terlihat menjadi gagap mungkin karena tertangkap basah mencium orang.

Shikamaru bangun dari duduknya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau sendiri mengapa di sini? Bukannya kau menyuruhku ke pesta, kau sendiri ada di sini! Bagaimana ini!" Ino bersyukur dalam hati ternyata Shikamaru tidak menyinggung kejadian barusan untuk sekarang,

"Aku mengantuk, huaaah..." Shikamaru menguap sebentar dengan salah satu tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hah, kebiasaanmu, Shika!" gerutu Ino pura-pura kesal. Jujur saja sekarang ini itulah yang ia suka dari pemuda yang berada di depannya ini. Ia menganggap itu semua apa adanya. "Eh ini." Ino menyerahkan buket yang berada di tangannya tadi kepada Shikamaru, "hei, kenapa belum kau serahkan juga bunganya, bisa-bisa ia layu. Kalau sudah layu pasti terbuang."

Shikamaru melirik sebentar pada buket itu.

"Bukannya bunga ini tahan lama?"

"Tergantung cuaca sih, malam ini sepertinya agak sedikit gerah." Ino sedikit mengibaskan tangannya seperti tanda kepanasan. "Tapi... terimakasih ya kau sudah memberikan buket yang satunya untukku," ujar Ino terkesan malu-malu.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah berterimakasih." Shikamaru mengambil alih buket sembari menyeringai.

"Ahhh, Shikamaru!" Ino menggeram dengan muka bersemu merah. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh geli. Ia tidak menyangka Ino kecil masih tumbuh dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Dalam hati Ino ia merasakan senang sekaligus malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi.

Mereka sadar, mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa jadi mereka sudah paham dengan diri masing-masing. Hal ini mungkin dalam perasaan yang sudah terbaca satu sama lain. Mungkin untuk kali ini Ino menerima segala perasaannya. Membuang semua perasaan hampa yang mungkin bukan ia saja yang merasakannya.

"Kalau begitu temani aku memberikan ini pada ibuku," ujar Shikamaru sembari mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Perlahan pemuda Nara itu berbalik menuju ke belakang atap untuk turun dari sana.

"Hei, tunggu!" susah payah juga Ino kembali bergerak dengan balutan kimono ini. Shikamaru sekarang sudah menginjak tanah, tinggal si pirang saja turun dengan sedikit mengangkat rok kimononya.

"Hati-hati merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru saat ia meraih tangan Ino untuk membantunya turun ke bawah sepenuhnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih menggenggam bunga lili itu.

Ino tidak sengaja mentap mata _onyx_ Shikamaru, yang sialnya Shikamaru malah menatap balik matanya. Dan sekarang kegiatan mereka malah terhenti.

Kata 'merepotkan' itu sudah terbiasa diucapkan Shikamaru untuknya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu. Mungkin juga suatu hari nanti kata itulah yang akan menjadi kata favoritnya.

Baru saja Ino menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru, Ino mau kemana?"

Sontak kedua teman setim ini menoleh bersamaan, sontak pula Ino melepaskan tangan Shikamaru darinya. Suara itu berasal dari ujung persimpangan yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua berdiri.

Di sana tampak Chouji, Sakura dan Naruto sedang memandangi mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" Chouji mengulangi kembali pertanyaan itu kepada teman setimnya itu dengan suara lantang.

Sesaat Shikamaru dan Ino saling beradu pandang, Ino sempat terkikik dulu sebentar, kemudian mereka berdua menoleh serta menjawab, "Mau kencan!"

**Owari**

* * *

**NB: jangan lupa, setelah ini ada event untuk menyambut NaruSaku day, yang suka NaruSaku ayo ikutan ^^ wajiiib loooh untuk NS-fans :D**

.

**Terimakasih atas kerja samanya kepada author yang sudah berpartisipasi untuk SIVE ^^**

**-Long Live ShikaIno-**

**Salam coklat =)**

**Fidy**


End file.
